


warm up my body (and my heart too)

by TheSunIsAStar



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Kinda, M/M, idk what else to tag this as lol, they're cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunIsAStar/pseuds/TheSunIsAStar
Summary: In the, what, thirty minutes? that Andrew was with Steven, he had managed to be warmer than four hours alone. He attributes it to the fact that Steven is a human furnace.Andrew snuggled up closer to Steven, something he didn't think was possible. "How are you so hot."Steven spluttered, before giggling softly and replying, "What, are you envious of my good looks, Ilnyckyj?"Andrew snorted, and what he wanted to say was 'you wish,' but for some reason what he said instead was: "Only a fool wouldn't be."(in which Andrew is freezing his ass off after a Worth It shoot and cuddles with Steven for warmth)
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	warm up my body (and my heart too)

This was a mistake, Andrew thought, as he rocked on his frozen heels, waiting in the overly bright hallway in the hotel they were staying at.

It had been freezing outside when they recorded the first location for Worth It. At the time he hadn't been too concerned, but there he was four hours after shooting, limbs impossibly numb and frozen. Four hours of Andrew wearing the softest, warmest attire he had and getting all the blankets provided in the hotel room. Four hours of him curling up and shivering pathetically on the cold bed.

That's how he found himself waiting outside Steven's room, a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders and a pillow tucked under his arm. 

He was just about to leave when he heard soft footsteps making their way to the door. Slowly, the door opened, and a confused and worried Steven stood on the other side. 

"Andy?" he asked, and Andrew ignored the way his heart leaped at the nickname. "You look...not good. What's up? You ok?" 

Andrew didn't even bother explaining himself. He was so tired, so cold, that he simply walked towards Steven until he was pressed up against him, resting his forehead on the other's shoulder. Andrew wrapped his arms under Steven's and already felt that much warmer. "I'm freezing my ass off, Ste," he mumbled.

Steven, who had been taken aback by the sudden closeness, came to his senses and immediately brought his arms up to hug Andrew, tugging him closer. "You should've worn warmer clothes, Andy. Cmon, let's get you warm." 

Steven had started moving away from Andrew, but he made a noise of protest, hands finding Steven's sides and clinging to them. "My feet hurt." 

Steven huffed out a laugh. "Okay, princess." Andrew responded with a flick on Steven's neck. Steven laughed and put his arms under Andrew and lifted him up, carrying him to the bed and climbing in with him. 

The two were close enough that Andrew could feel Steven's warmth without them touching. This left Andrew feeling dissatisfied. Apparently Steven was too, because after a while he moved closer, draping an arm over Andrew and placing his head atop Andrew's. Andrew reflexively curled up and buried his face in Steven's chest, bringing a hand up to rest there as well. 

They stayed like that for a good while, listening to the god awful cicadas outside and the sound of falling snow. In the, what, thirty minutes? that Andrew was with Steven, he had managed to be warmer than four hours alone. He attributes it to the fact that Steven is a human furnace.

Andrew snuggled up closer to Steven, something he didn't think was possible. "How are you so hot." 

Steven spluttered, before giggling softly and replying, "What, are you envious of my good looks, Ilnyckyj?" 

Andrew snorted, and what he wanted to say was  _ 'you wish,' _ but for some reason what he said instead was: "Only a fool wouldn't be." 

Steven didn't know what to say to that, so he stayed silent. Suddenly desperate to fill the oppressive quiet, Andrew added, "I just meant that I'm way warmer than I was when I came in. You're a miracle worker Steven." 

Steven laughed and the awkward moment between them vanished. "I guess you could say you're... _ warming _ up to me." 

Andrew couldn't help it, he laughed loudly, taken aback by Steven's awful joke. "Oh my god, I can't believe you said that," he said delightfully, and burst into another fit of giggles. 

"I can't believe it either. You're a bad influence, Andrew Ilnyckyj. Look what you've done to me!" He said dramatically, and lightly jabbed Andrew's side. Andrew let out a chuckle and fondly rolled his eyes. 

They fell into silence once again, and Andrew found himself dozing off to the gentle rise and fall of Steven's chest. He was halfway asleep when he heard a murmur from Steven. 

"Wha' was that?" he whispered, not opening his eyes.

"I…" Steven's voice sounded soft, insecure, and Andrew found himself wide awake, suddenly worried. After a few false starts Steven said, "Does this...does this mean anything?" 

Andrew's eyebrows furrowed, and he opened his eyes. Steven's chin was still resting on his shoulder, so Andrew had to shift so that he could look at Steven. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean…" Steven let out a frustrated sigh. "I just- Andrew what are we?"

Andrew stilled, obviously not expecting the question. It honestly sounded more of a demand, and Andrew took a moment to think about it. 

"We're something," he replied. That didn't quite answer Steven's question, so he tried again. "We're...whatever you want us to be."

And Andrew found that he meant it. 

Steven's eyes widened, and he swallowed. Andrew's eyes traced the motion, only to look at Steven in the eyes, honest and resolute. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Steven brought his hand and cupped the side of Andrew's face. Andrew leaned into the touch as a form of encouragement, eyes fluttering and heart racing. Steven melted at the image and gently rubbed tiny circles onto Andrew's cheek. Andrew unconsciously licked his lips, and Steven brought his gaze down, expression unreadable. When he brought them back up again Andrew was floored by the emotion behind them. 

Love and fondness and  _ want  _ were what Andrew saw, and his breath hitched in his throat. 

"I...I want us to be together. As coworkers. As friends." It was a testament to Steven's resolution that he didn't hesitate to say the next bit. "As lovers." 

There were so many things he wanted to say at that moment. How much he loved Steven. How bright his life was with him in it. However, instead of saying something sweet and poetic, Andrew dumbly said, "My head hurts." 

Steven laughed loudly, his nose scrunching in that cute way it sometimes does. He placed a kiss on Andrew's forehead, and Andrew thinks that's the warmest his body, and heart, has ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this tiny lil thing i did! as always you can find me on tumblr as homemade-history!


End file.
